<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like I Promised... by CitrusSP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859197">Like I Promised...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP'>CitrusSP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuTaba Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of ShuTaba (ShuFuta) Week: Date!<br/>A sequel to Promises, Akiren takes his girlfriend (and companion) out on a date. Just like he promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuTaba Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like I Promised...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thanks for taking me there, Akiren!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I did promise, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true. Akiren did promise Futaba that when he made it out of the interrogation room, he would take Futaba (and Mona) anywhere she wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to go to an expensive sushi joint...and that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, why didn't you go somewhere else?" Akiren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… I didn't want to splurge all that much. Especially after what you went through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akiren felt a twinge of sadness in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Futaba." Akiren said with a mix of softness and maturity. He softly put his hand on her cheek. This made Futaba look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about what happened to me. As much as it hurt, it's in the past now. This is about you now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akiren…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two then kissed compassionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Now, what're gonna do now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't ask me. I am filled to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brim</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Morgana said, popping out of Akiren's bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wasn't going to anyways." Futaba said.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>